


Piel

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Piel

**Piel**

Oh, sí. A Harry le encantaba hacerlo (aunque lo reservaba para ocasiones especiales).

 

Tal vez era su parte Slytherin, o tal vez simplemente era sangre de merodeador corriendo por sus venas, pero pocas veces obtenía tanto placer como cuando hacía  _eso_.

 

Disfrutaba hacerlo especialmente cuando Draco estaba enojado y caminaba por el departamento gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos aquellos que habían siquiera tenido contacto con algún Potter… de veinte generaciones atrás a ese día.

 

 

Y luego tiene que separarse un poco para ver su obra de arte: Draco totalmente ruborizado, murmurando algo sobre cuántas veces le había dicho a Harry que no hablara en esa forma tan vulgar…

 

-          … tan, tan…  _sucia_. 

  

  1. -          Me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa forma. Me dan ganas de follarte…  - susurra  otra vez y su lengua lame ligeramente el lóbulo de Draco.
  



-          ¡Yo no me sonrojo…!  - la barbilla de Draco se alza desafiante, orgullosa - ¡Simplemente tengo la piel delicada!


End file.
